This invention relates generally to a method of modifying therapeutic organic molecules and specifically to making biologically effective forms for delivery of peptides.
The cellular activity of therapeutics, nutrients, and therapies in general is an extremely important criteria governing the efficacy of new therapeutics. While there are certain classes of therapeutics which may function well in the intestinal tract or the blood stream, most therapeutics are only truly biologically effective if they are efficient at passing from the stomach into the blood, through the blood stream, and entering the cell.
In general, therapeutics may be considered at several levels of abstraction. Some therapeutic substances may be non-organic molecules and metals that are occasionally used in therapy. In general, however, organic molecules comprise the large majority of therapeutic compounds. The present disclosure relates generally to methods of modifying organic molecules to more effectively pass through the stomach and blood stream to enter cells.